subetafandomcom-20200214-history
Newbie Guide (To Everything Subeta)
Hello, and Welcome to Subeta Wiki's Newbie Guide This guide is here to help anyone and everyone find anything they could possibly want to know about Subeta. Getting Started on Subeta The first thing you are going to do on subeta is make an account. Step one will be choosing your username - hopefully something you are going to enjoy being referred to as; you will be asked to provide your birthdate - Subeta is a PG (13+) website - as well as your name and a valid e-mail address, you then get to create your human avatar (referred to on the site as an HA). Once you make it past setting up your account you will be asked to read the rules - we strongly suggest doing so, this is not something that has to be done right away however as the rules are very easily accessed. There is a very dedicated staff on Subeta and they ''will ''catch you if you break the rules; "I didn't know" is not an excuse, read the rules - then you are ready to create your first pet. There are a few different ways to get a pet, - Create, Adopt, and Transfer - we go through all of them later, for now we only focus on creating a new pet. Subeta has (#ofspecieshere) different pet species to choose from - as well as having (#ofpetcolors) different colors for those pets, which I will discuss in the next section as well. To create a pet you will want to hover over "Personal" and select "Pets" then go to the "Create Pet" link at the top of the page. There are ten pages of pets to choose from so choose carefully, once you have the pet you want click "Adopt your new pet!", you will then get to choose your pets name and gender; congratulations you are now a pet owner. Now you might be wondering what to do with that pet. Well, there are many things to do on Subeta, from games and quests , to socializing and creating, and much, much more. What you end up doing with your time on Subeta is up to you this guide just here to help. One thing to remember is that your pets need food and fun, this does not mean you have to manually feed your pet - although it is an option - there is a resort where you can place your pets to have them automatically fed and played with. By now you should be noticing the need for sP (Subeta Points), the main currency on subeta, and probably wondering how you can earn these points. Its quite simple really, quests, games, and shops are the main sP makers on subeta. Start questing, playing games, and set yourself up a shop and you are set. For more information follow the links or look in the Table of Contents for a related section Pets Creating, Adopting and Transfering Pets Pet Species and Color ''For more information on subeta pets see: List of Pet Colors '' Games and Quests Forums and Shoutbox Currencies Category:Guide Category:Newbies